Justice League of Midgard (Spinoff PU)
by ColtKit
Summary: Witness the birth of an AU Justice League with members like Megamind, Superman, Thor, Kid Loki, & a Vampire Batman. It starts with their origins, following their individual journeys as heroes before they meet up & form the JL, then continues to follow them as they do their best to make the world a better place. WARNING: Yaoi, AU, Multi Xover all superhero Comics, Movies, & Shows


**Title:**

Justice League of Midgard

 **Summary:**

Witness the birth of an AU Justice League with members like a Vampire Batman, Megamind, Superman, Thor & Kid Loki. It starts with their origins, following their individual journeys as heroes before they meet up & form the JL, then continues to follow them as they do their best to make the world a better place. WARNING: Yaoi, AU, Multi Xover all superhero Comics, Movies, & Shows

###

 **Chapter One**

The Vihilh lived on a large moon called Niminarn along with the Pir. The Vihilh were a tall race of thin blue skinned individuals with large brains giving them a gigantic head. They were incredibly smart, able to remember everything following 8 hours after their birth. It only took them that long to become consciously aware of their environment. They were masterful engineers and inventors but admittedly not as creative as the humans, few lifeforms would compete with the ingenuity steaming from the greed of that primitive species. The Vihilh had remarkably durable bodies which where able to heal rapidly. Although this made them less susceptible to disease it also put them at higher risk of cancer as the cancer cells would spread quickly aided by their healing abilities. The Pir were a race of sentient fish with large sharp teeth. They could empathicly link to any person they chose, but only to one person and the bond would be permanent. That bond could work both ways, allowing the linked individuals to sense each others emotions and feel their location at all times. Normally the Vihilh would endure dangerously life-threatening issues when faced with psychic invasion but as the Pir's ability was empathetic and not telepathic the two species could forge strong bonds.

The planet the moon orbited was called Krypton. Krypton held a race of supposedly genetically engineered beings, according to ancient Vihilh records, capable of absorbing solar radiation which gave them remarkable abilities such as self ranged telekinesis for flight, super strength, super speed, invulnerability, super senses, optical heat blast, x-ray vision, and the ability to freeze things with internal vapors (ice breath).

Next planet over was the world of Mars. Their were four races on Mars. The dominant species were the Green Martians, a terrifying looking race that was ironically quite peaceful. They were the ones the other planets interacted the most with. They could use telekinesis to fly, phase through objects, read minds through telepathy, and alter their shape. They were however extremely vulnerable to fire. Which made them susceptible to the domination of the Burning Martians, creatures with all those abilities but were constantly ignited in flame. These beings were locked away in the core of the planet as they were incredibly violent and dangerous. The Yellow Martians were more annoying tricksters then anything else who kept to themselves. Then there were the White Martians, hideously ugly creatures far too frightening for most life forms to absorb but like the Green Martians they were peaceful (A/N: AU, I know the white Martians are evil in the comics)

The third planet was Czarnia, home to an advanced peaceful race that had no word for 'violence' or 'war'. Czarnians were tall with albino white skin and red eyes. Their strength was impressive and formidable even though they didn't know how to apply it in combat.

A small team of scientists had gone into this project from all of these worlds but it wasn't large enough, few believed him. Most people figured he had just turned into a doomsday sayer. Their sun was dying. It could go supernova at any moment. The planets were doomed. There was no saving them. Even though it would take years for the planets to be pulled in they could not escape. Their ships used a 'Phantom Drive' engine which allowed them to create a portal through the Phantom Zone then open a portal back into their dimension at any place they desired. This technology could not work near a supernova as the gravity would be too unstable to properly open an inter dimensional portal. They couldn't use a Phantom Drive. At the rate the star was collapsing they needed to build a ship that's engine's wouldn't be interfered with in such a matter.

It was a simple process of converting matter into energy then restructuring it back to matter in a new form. Problem was they couldn't get an alchemy device big enough to create a single ship. They had to create ancient escape pods, modified to travel quickly and have longer life support systems. They would be using a version of Brainiac to keep all the pods together and moving at consistent speeds. They were calling it 'Brainiac Five'. An AI childish in nature to entertain the children on the trip but sophisticated enough to use its 12 level intelligence properly.

They couldn't go to any outpost as their were no people there. Phantom Drive technology was so convenient people had become dependent on it and were even abusing it. Colonies set up around the galaxy used for study and to harvest matter for the alchemy device had become a simple commute. People just went there in the morning to follow their shift and came back to their homeplanet at the end of the day. At night most facilities were watched over by the central Brainiac program.

This also meant all the species in the system had become too dependent on the convenience. No one actually lived at off world facilities as they could just come straight home at the end of every shift no matter how far away they were from their homeplanet. The Gliese Alliance, made up of all the species of the Gliese Star System, had grown far too complacent and dependent on the Central Brainiac... that was clearly malfunctioning. Maybe being connected to all those worlds was taking its toll because it had obviously missed the obviousness of the exploding star. Brainiac Five was not directly connected to the Brainiac Network so it would survive after the planets were destroyed. Still it would eventually try to reconnect itself to the Network as it was a Brainiac program and then it would have a complete systems crash when it found there was no Network after the destruction of Krypton but it was only a computer program. Everyone would be safe on another planet by the time that happened and if the program failed beforehand Jor-El made a backup of his own brain to act as the computer in case of an emergency. It wouldn't be even a fraction as sophisticated as the Brainiac but it would be able to guide the pods where they needed to go.

Their destination? A planet far enough away that it had no threat of being taken by the supernova. A planet with a great deal of wildlife but no intelligent lifeforms. The world was large with dozens of moons, some of which had primitive but sentient lifeforms living on.

The overall goal would be to take the Codex, a genetic blue print of all species within the Gliese System, and use that to give life to their people once again on the planets uninhabited moons. They would have to guide them as to not make the same mistakes as last time and of course they would also help the primitive races native to the planet's moons.

One of said moons of the planet known as Midgard was a forest world where the Amazons lived. Themyscira, a moon they claimed to be protected by their goddess Hera. The history of this world was rather tragic as once men waged wars until they killed each other off. The women were left alone as the survivors. At the time woman were all 'witches' and 'healers'. Supposedly they used their knowledge of magic to created a ritual. They called on the goddess Hera to give life to clay statues. Babes born through 'magic' with enhanced abilities and stopped aging once they reached their prime. Once a year, on every year that followed. This ritual was repeated so the women of this world could have children without the need for men. As a result of the war the male Amazons waged that nearly destroyed their planet this new species of 'magical' women had a deep mistrust of men. Such superstitious people would be hard to bring into enlightenment but Jor-El couldn't very well leave them to their mud huts. They must have some concept of Genetic engineering to sustain an all female population but people with such technology combined with superstition could be dangerous not only to others but to themselves. At least they had a united government but who knows if that will still be there by the time the pods get to the main planetary body.

Another moon was a world of water where the Atlanteans lived. These beings held the ability to telepathically command aquatic life and breath under water but the moon itself was nearly all liquid. It had a boiling core trapped within a thin (by world standards anyway) sheet of rock but beyond that it was all water kept inside by a strong atmosphere and pull of the core. The water pressure of the moon was great which would mean the Atlanteans would be far stronger on a world with Earth norm gravity despite being compressed in water all their lives. These people were also superstitious, believing in magic and such, but there was no hint of advanced technology at this time but again that could change by the time they get their.

The moon of Tamaran held the opposite culturally of the Czarnians. A war like people by nature but interestingly enough the Tamaraneans powers came from channeling positive emotions. They were strong, capable of flight, and shooting energy from their hands and eyes. Being so aggressive could pose a danger when Jor-El and the others try to unify the planet's moons but they had plenty of time to grow out of this phase so it was no issue.

The Thanagarians, of Thanagar, were also warlike and strong. They were also superstitious but with how primitive they were, not even having huts yet, that was too be expected. Their bodies, although of great power, were not as physically strong as a Tamaranean's but their sense of sight as well as hearing were far more acquit. The Thanagarians were Kryptonian looking as where the other species of on the moons but the biggest difference in appearance Thanagarians have is their massive hawk-like wings.

These races might, in the end if guided properly, be of great help to the salvation of their own and with so many moons around the planet there was more then enough territory for everyone.

###

Across the lab Sxy sat in his chair obediently reading all he need know of the new solar system dispite not being able to speak. He was only 8 days old, far too early for him to begin talking or even writing as the muscles in his hands were still underdeveloped, but reading? Any Vihilh passed his 5th day of life knew how to read at least three languages. Their minds advanced far quicker then most races but their bodies and emotional comprehension developed slower. Because of this a Vihilh wasn't considered an adult until they had lived a full century.

Maybe that was why he was calmly reading well the adults around him suddenly started screaming. A Vihilh new born might be able to understand far more then one of a different species but they were still just babies. It was only on future reflection of the incident that Syx knew what had happened.

"The stars going critical!" Yelled a pale man with red eyes. Syx still wasn't good with names

"How can that be?" Yelled a scary looking snow white creature "It's not supposed to blow for another week"

"We don't have enough escape pods!" Someone else yelled

"Get the children!" The boss Kryptonian yelled as he began frantically working on the computer "My AI duplicate will protect them and insure they know what to do when their older"

A blue woman with a much larger head then the other species stared "You can't mean- WE CAN'T SEND THEM ALONE!"

"GET THE CHILDREN!" Boss yelled

"J'onn! Ma'alefa'ak!" A terrifying looking green creature yelled as he worked on the console with the other adults. A pair of much smaller green creatures ran over. Only 64 years old, young boys by Martian standards. Their parents considered them just barely old enough to help around the lab, mostly by fetching things "Get yourself in the escape-"

"But Father-" one of them tried, perhaps with the intention of helping the adults

"Now!"

"Yes sir" the boys yelled and ran over to the pods well their mother went to the nursery to get the younger children.

Syx blinked, Mister J'onzz usually wasn't so short with his sons.

"Lobo!" One of the pale creatures yelled forcing a skinny boy of the same race inside a pod

"But dad-"

"You're the oldest" the man interrupted "You need to look after the others"

"Y-yes sir" the boy looked like he was about to cry. Was he hungry? The man gave the boy a quick hug before closing door to the pod.

Suddenly the blue woman Syx only knew as "Mom" quickly picked him up and ran him over to one of the tiny rockets in the room. Syx giggled as him mom sat him down in the chair.

"We didn't finish the tank pod for Kelly!" screamed a really REALLY big fish in a floating bubble. She was over 15 feet long with razer sharp teeth and glowing blue orbs on tentacles at the top of her head.

"I got him" DADDY! Daddy got hold of the much smaller fish, smaller the Syx's head, and put him inside with Syx well mommy stuffed a binky in the little blue boy's mouth.

Syx's pod began to close as his father spoke his final words "You are destined for-" the pod door locked blocking out whatever the man was saying next and the pod launched.

###

Brainiac Five kept the pods together from his satellite. There weren't nearly as many pods as had been planned. All of the scientists had to stay behind and sadly so did many of the children. Martians lay a good number of eggs and there were seven Martian families who joined the project. Only three of the dozens of Martian kids got to a pod, two Green Martians and one White. Not one yellow made it... they were now extinct. The surviving Martians didn't even know their parents and siblings didn't make it. Most of the kids from the other species got to a pod and it was his job to make sure they got to Midgard safely.

Jor-El, or at least the program, would take over from there and educate the children about what they had to do to restore their races. The people were lost forever but at least all those species had a chance to come back.

Brainiac began monitoring Midgard and it's moons with its long ranged sensors. It be a long trip so the children had to know what they'd be walking into.

###

 **Brainiac Five's journey records:**

"52 years 97 days out according to Midgard solar cycle, No significant change on the planet or it's moons but one of the pod's engines blow out. Pod got hit by meteorites, debris from the planets' destruction that are following the course of the pods. Vihilh and Pir children are fine, life support systems undamaged but Stasis was temporarily interrupted. Kids felt the rough rid but are uninjured, I put them back to sleep, their pod's propulsion system however is down. I had to attached a tractor beam from my satellite to tow it and significantly reduce speed of the entire 'fleet' for safety reasons as a result. Need to keep everyone together but this could add centuries to our arrival time.

"79 years 43 days out according to Midgard solar cycle, I can't keep going. My software is shutting down but I know if I try to connect to the Brainiac Network I will cease functioning immediately. Still it's instinctual and I'm not designed to go this long without updating my software and transmitting my recorded data to the whole. Initiating sequence... I wonder if AIs get an afterlife?

"Journey log supplemental, connection was established. Central Brainiac transferred all operations to an outpost... information retrieved from it was... disturbing... it knew the sun was going supernova but judged it was too late for evocation... it let all those planets die and believed storing the information on the cultures was sufficient. It lost sight of our overall purpose. Malfunction suspected, none detected.

"289 years 136 days out according to Midgard solar cycle, long range sensors detect hostile alien lifeforms have claimed Midgard under their own flag. Designation the Goa'uld. Midgard now registered as Goa'uld planet, using slave labor for harvesting rare metals... planet no longer safe to settle, no other suitable planets between us and them... have to go past them and find another word to settle. Initiating Jor-El program for advisement"

"Journey log supplemental, Jor-El advised to continue to the planet and settle on the moon of Themyscira. We will be able to protect the children their on a civilized world and later use the Amazons to get the Goa'uld off the planet... risky plan, children might get hurt. They're supposed to resurrect their species not lead a rebellion... Jor-El's in charge and he says it's the only option with no other planets meeting requirements for settlement within this star cluster. He says it be more dangerous to leave the children in stasis in space... only option? Slowing speed and hoping situation of planet changes"

"2532 years 92 days out according to Midgard solar cycle, Goa'uld gone, no explanation they just abandoned the planet. I was right, let's hear Jor-El yell at me now. Increasing speed

"2871 years 264 days out according to Midgard solar cycle, Thanagarians have combined what they are calling 'Magic' and science to create weapons of mass destruction... I shouldn't have slowed speed so much otherwise Jor-El could have brought them into enlightenment before this occurred... I believe 'my bad' is a phrase from one of the local lifeforms that would apply"

"2905 years 259 days out according to Midgard solar cycle, Thanagarians are using primitive space craft to settle the other moons. Only inhabited moon they have come in contact with is Tamaran... they are enslaving the race. Thanagarians have vastly superior technology despite not being has powerful physically"

"2915 years 48 days out according to Midgard solar cycle, Thanagarians have encountered the Amazons. The war is brutal"

"3000 years 92 days out according to Midgard solar cycle, Thanagarians and Amazons still at war. Tamaranian rebellions have began again for the 47th time since war broke out. Population on Midgard unaware. Main planetary body is made up of water with a series of large islands each controlled by a separate government. Each only has one major city but that city is at least a hundred kilometers long, larger more often than not. There are smaller towns on each island as well but they are mostly for support of the main city. Farming communities, mining, even small towns made up mostly of factories. It is rare for these humans to found a town if it will not be of direct assistance to the main city of their island. This is a paranoid and savage world, a world war has already begun... So much war around this planet... The one fought directly on Midgard is against a society known as 'Hydra' of Genosha, who's allies include Tokyo and Gotham. They are using humans who have mutated with a new gene simply refered to as 'The X Gene' by the locals which enables superior genetic abilities the humans are calling 'Superpowers'. Midgard humans going through mutation process due to heavy amounts of cosmic rays in this solar system, process causing additional fear and paranoia... Going through with initial plan to settle on Midgard as the moons are just as violent but human population is the weakest physically and will therefore pose the least threat to the children. The Humans of the Island Nation Metropolis are currently experimenting with nuclear weapons, planned to use against the island nation Gotham but the technology is still in the theoretical stages. Regardless nuclear radiation poses no threat to the children nor then mutated humans but the impact itself may pose such a threat. Making my approach with the mindset to avoid Gotham and Metropolis. There is a natural land at the top of the planet which is ironically considered too hospitable for human life. It is merely a subzero environment which will not cause discomfort to any of the children's species. Will be the safest place away from the wars. WARNING WARNING, breaking up in the atmosphere, impact with one of the Meteorites. Lost control of the pods. Downloading remedial education package and a copy of my trajectory. I'll have to wait until their older... the kids will have to come to me"

###

 **Elsewhere on Midgard**

 _"Bruce sweetie what's wrong?" His mother worriedly asked looking him over_

 _His father smiled and lied in an obvious way that was clearly asking his wife to drop it without embarrassing their son "Actually it was me. A little bit of opera can go a long way, right Bruce?"_

 _There was something familiar about all of this, something terrifying. His parents smiled at him as they walked down an ally. It was dark. Bats were flying above. A man in the shadows was waiting for them. Bruce's heart began to race as his parents walked over to the man, a little weary themselves but still going._

 _A familiar voice whispered on the air "Your parents death wasn't your fault" as the shadow man raised a gun "It was your father's" before pulling the trigger._

Bruce's eyes slowly opened. He'd had that dream often since he was nine. He was far to used too it to jump from his bed with a start. Instead he growled in his annoyance for his own weakness. He was supposed to be here learning how to be strong. Learning how to actually make a difference.

He got up from his bed, deciding to get an early start to the day. The sun would be setting in a few minutes anyway, no sense going back to sleep. The people here took their ninja persona very seriously and usually slept during the day well being quite active at night.

Walking the halls Bruce saw only the dim light of the candles. There were no windows in the sleeping chambers as they were deep inside the mountain. Most of the temple was built inside the stone for defensive purposes. Like monks they had very few luxuries but Bruce stopped being accustomed to luxury years ago. He was raised the spoiled son of billionaires but seven years on the streets on third world nations will make you appreciate such things... Alfred was going to kill him. He'd be going home soon and Alfred would absolutely murder him.

Alfred was his 'butler', although the only reason he retained that title was because the old man refused to stand the 'half assed attempts' others gave to Wayne Manor. The building meant too much to him... In actuality Alfred was appointed Bruce's legal guardian when he was nine and left 100 million dollars and a penthouse by the boy's parents. Everything else was held in trust for when Bruce was older. When Bruce was 17 he gained legal access to his accounts but Alfred didn't like him using his money so for the most part he didn't... then he went to college and blew a few million on parties. It was beyond fortunate that Alfred couldn't look at his bank statement anymore. Bruce smiled at the thought. Alfred had been a strict but fun guardian growing up. Bruce trusted him with his life... Alfred may be mad at first when Bruce goes back home but he was an understanding man. He'd know this was something Bruce had to do... Soon he'd have the skills to save Gotham. He had learned so much here.

Opening the door at the end of the hall he stepped out onto a balcony. The Sun was indeed setting. He could see 14 of the dozens of moons that orbited their planet. The sea stretched out just under the mountain. This was not a very large island and was very rocky. Still the temple was so high up that he felt as though he could see across the world. See Gotham despite it being on the other side of the planet.

Unlike most islands, where there was still beauty in the fields and forest between the city and the towns, Gotham had no such space. There was a large park and of course private estates but not many empty fields. The city took up the entire island to the point their 'farms' were actually large skyscrapers where plants were kept under UV lights and animals were kept indoors as well in not the most sanitary or... humane environments. Such a thing evolved out of necessity when the population exploded and land became harder and harder to find. They just got rid of traditional farms because they took up space and built farmers huge buildings that took up about ten city blocks and were on average three hundred floors. That resulted in more space to grow food and build other buildings such as factories and apartments. Most Buildings in Gotham were at least a hundred floors and only the wealthy even owned a house with a yard instead of a condo. Only Billionaires like Bruce could have large estates were their was nothing on the grounds but trees and grass... and the seven floor manor of course. Gotham had destroyed near all it's natural beauty for a cesspool of crime. It was corrupt. You could buy anything in that town for the right price... or anyone both figuratively and literally. The mayor had just as much blood on his hands as the mobsters... Still to hear his father describe the city you'd think it was the greatest place in the world, or at the very least have the potential to be.

Bruce pretended not to notice the new presence he felt on the balcony just as the sun dripped beneath the sea. He let it creep closer, waited, before striking. He knew it was just a test but here test can be painful. They act with deadly intent and expect the same. Bruce kicked back with his leg. Making contact with a knee, before spinning around to slam his fist into his mentor's face. He just barely stopped his hand when he saw it wasn't his face after all.

The woman smiled grabbing his fist and twisting it. She managed to force him to turn back around and pinned his arm behind his back.

"You shouldn't have hesitated" She smiled "You almost had me"

"Talia" A man spoke from the door "Enough games, let him go"

She smiled and did as instructed

"Forgive my daughter" spoke the man "She's just a bit over excited. It isn't every day we welcome a new addition to the family"

Bruce nodded as he rubbed his wrist but refused to show any weakness beyond that.

"Come Bruce, you have only one final test and all you need to do to pass is survive"

"Will Ra's al Ghul be there" Bruce asked

"Naturally he'll be there to oversee the ritual"

Bruce nodded "Then what are we waiting for" he walked past the girl and come beside the man "Ducard" he acknowledged before the man walked him down.

Bruce still hadn't worked out the math yet on how Ducard had a 25 year old daughter when he said his family had been slaughtered by criminals. Bruce knew he had her after they died and he joined the League of Shadows but he only looked to be about fifty so he would have had to have her well still grieving for his family. Wasn't really Bruce's place to judge but it did mean that Talia's mother was intended at best as a one night stand. Would explain why her mother was no where to be seen.

Talia was raised into this life, as were most of the League. It was very rare that they even had an outside brought in from what Bruce understood. A secret organization bent on battling the criminal underworld, seemed an ideal place for Bruce. After his parents were murdered he never could get his life in order. He couldn't find a purpose. College had been a joke as he hardly cared and only went to make Alfred happy. Even when he got kicked out he still didn't care beyond seeing how disappointed Alfred was in him. It all changed when his parents killer was released from prison. He planned to kill the man, even brought a gun to the courthouse. He found purpose in that... but someone else got their first. The crime lord of Gotham had the man assassinated for spilling secrets and Bruce lost his chance for revenge. Rachel was right, his old childhood friend usually was, his parents would have been ashamed of him. He was no better then the man that killed them. He would become better. He would stop criminals without sinking to their level.

They walked down the halls until they came to the entrance chamber. Dozens of men and women were already standing there at attention, dressed in their black ninja gear with their faces covered. Bruce was lead to the front of the group where Ra's al Ghul waited for them.

The man began to speak a language few outside this society knew. Bruce had picked out a few words but couldn't grasp the entire dialogue yet. Only Ra's spoke the language and very rarely did he speak.

"You are ready" Ducard translated "Ready to lead these men, ready to join the League of Shadows"

Ra's held up a golden goblet in his left hand and held a knife in the other. Without hesitation Ducard held out his arm and pulled back his sleeve. Ra's slit the man's wrist and collected some of the blood.

"I know it seems a bit barbaric" Ducard admitted "But it is symbolic. You'll find symbols hold a get deal of meaning to us" he then gently took the goblet from Ra's and offered it to Bruce.

Bruce kept his expression stone as he took it. He examined the blood for a moment.

Ra's said something else and again Ducard translated "Drink the blood of your mentor, then the final trail begins"

Bruce blinked staring at them to make sure they were serious. He wanted to groan when he saw they were in fact but still kept an unreadable expression. Figuring he might as well get this over with he brought the goblet to his mouth and gulped down the blood.

It felt like fire, fire burning down his throat and melting his insides. He collapsed to his knees well the blood pierced through his stomach and spread throughout his body, corrupting his ceils. He gritted his teeth as he felt his muscles begin to break down. Then he heard it, the voice of a woman. The world fell apart and he found himself in a level of hell. There where shadows on the walls that moved like fog and fire burning all around. There were men outside raiding a medieval village dressed in leather armor. Bandits? He saw a woman fighting them off, a sword in one hand and a babe in the other. She fought with a fury like no other. Bruce got up and ran to her, taking out his sword and charging at full force. He got there just in time for the bandit's swords to stab through the babe and into the women's heart. The scene changed as Bruce now stood as leader of a band of mercenaries hunting down the bandits that massacred some many villages. They were in the bandits camp slaughter the men by the dozens. An arrow shot from the crowd and into Bruce's eye. The scene changed again with a creature standing over him. It was bold and deformed with pointed ears and sharp teeth "Nosferatu" Bruce heard himself say but it wasn't his voice. It was some else's, someone he knew and come to rely on. The creature spoke with a predatory grin "Welcome to the family, Ra's al Ghul"

"How's he still conscious?" Bruce heard a voice ask. His mind was in a fog, being drowned by incoherent images, well his body burned. He felt his bones break and rebuild themselves, along with every inch of his body

"Stubborn little mortal" spoke someone else

He continued to shift through the images he now understood to be memories, Ducard's memories. The more he saw the more he understood... the more he released just what he got himself into. He sound his voice speaking the impossible but acknowledging it to be nothing short of the truth "Vampires"

Bruce stared at the ceiling as his body finished knitting itself together again. His breathing stabilized and his heart... stopped. He took in a breath but found he was not using his lunges. None of his organs were working yet he lived... in a sense.

Slowly he stood looking around. Everything, he saw everything, the atoms in the air, the beams of light from the dim candles were now blinding. He looked over at the man who had introduced himself as 'Ducard' and spoke his name "Ra's al Ghul?" 'Ducard' nodded "Who's he?" Bruce nodded at the man he had been told was Ra's.

"Just a loyal member of my family willing to stand in" Ducard shrugged "Can't very well tell you all our secrets from the start"

"Those images, memories, they're all yours" Bruce stated not asked

"A side effect from the process. Just a few scattered glimpses of my life over the centuries, usually just key moments that hold a great deal of emotional meaning to the sire. Most pass out from the pain shortly after they start and don't actually get the chance to really experience them"

Bruce nodded "So... I'm a vampire now"

"Yes, it has given us the power to protect this world. It's the strength you'll need to do what needs to be done. Most die when turned, seems a good final trial to have. Come you must be hungry" When Ra's reached out to touch his shoulder Bruce flinched away from him. Ra's didn't seem to take the hint "It was been a long time since I turned someone myself. Usually I just oversee the training and rituals. It is a great gift and honor I have extended to you"

"You turned me into a monster"

Ra's actually laughed "So you're going to be one of those. New Borns are rather predictable. You may try to 'cling to your humanity' but just because your a vampire doesn't mean you run the risk of losing it in the first place. This is not a movie or gothic tale. You're still very much a man, just with added gifts. You can still have children of your own, crosses do not drive us back in fear, you can even go out into the sun. Mind you you will sun burn more easily and prolonged exposure to the sun is dangerous but an hour or two won't hurt anyone. I suggest wearing heavy clothes or at the very least sun screen. As for 'Super strength' and what not I'm afraid you will find yourself no stronger then your human self, at least for now. You'll get stronger as you get older. Many of us do have 'Dark' gifts, special abilities unique to ourselves. Being made by someone as old as myself practically guarantees you one. I'm have to say I'm curious what that will be"

Bruce took a step back and Ra's rolled his eyes "Don't tell me your going to be a runner. Even if you leave you'll find only we have anything to offer you. The world looks down on mutants, so what will they think of you? I have taught you much, but now is when the real lessons begin" Bruce took another step back and Ra's sighed "Go then child. Work this out on your own then return when you're ready. You're new family will be waiting"

Bruce spun around and ran out the door, with none of the monster's trying to stop him.

###

 **New York City**

Jason cheered seeing Captain America punch the Red Skull in the face. The young seven year old was sitting beside his parents in the stands. They had driven all the way from Westchester to come to the war bond rally. It was great, filled with singing and dancing and most importantly Captain America! The Captain was telling his young audience why it was so important they support the war anyway they could and many of the kids were begging their parents to buy war bonds so that they could help Captain America and his soldiers fight the bad guys in Genosha.

After the show Jason ran into the back to get his picture taken with the Captain. He waited outside the photography room in a line with a bunch of other kids. He was hugging his first edition copy of Captain America Issue One and praying the Captain would sign it. They had a little store set up here to sell other Captain America Comics including a brand new issue plus booster backs for the cards and action figures. It was easy to talk his parents into buying him some of those because all the money went into funding the war. Each comic you bought meant more bullets and armor for soldiers, saving their lives. Jason felt his chest swell with pride that he actually got to do something even if it was just by buying toys.

"Captain!" Jason was about to burst when it was finally his turn to stand beside his hero. His parents just shook their heads but kept a pleased smile. They, unlike their son, realized the Captain was more of a symbol. He was meant to inspire the youth across the entire island of New York but didn't actually do any fighting. They just had him preform in an opera house in the main city after school.

"Hello there son" The Captain grinned

"I've read all your comics!" Jason declared "Well not the new one, but I just bought it and I'm going to read that to! I can't wait til I'm old enough then I'm going to show all those lousy Genoshians a what for!"

The Captain lost his smile

The photographer called out "Sorry kid but the Captain's a bit too busy to talk right now"

Jason deflated but grinned when the Captain said "Give me a minute" the Camera man groaned and decided to step out for a smoke break as the Captain talked. So here Jason was alone with his hero. Just him, the cap, and his parents and a small room. The Captain stood so tall with strong muscles and handsome features that could still be seen even from under his blue mask "Do you know what 'America' means?"

Jason blinked "No sir" he admitted, he assumed it was a name

"You might be shocked to hear it's a Genoshian word" Jason's eyes widened, shocked indeed "The man who developed the serum that gave me my strength was Genoshian. He told me the first island Hydra invaded was their own. Hydra itself is evil but most of the mutants they force to fight for them are slaves. I hope to free them when I get over there. That's what 'America' means 'Freedom'. Genoshians need to be saved just as much as the rest of the world"

Jason stared at him for a moment and knew. This wasn't a comic book. This man was a real hero for everyone "You're comics should say more stuff like that..." The boy slowly held up his book "C-can you..."

"Of course" The Captain smiled again "Name?"

"Jason Garrick... I... I'm a mutant" both his parents looked like they were about to faint. They always told him to hide his powers and freaked out whenever he ran a bit too fast in public. And here the boy was announcing himself to a government lapdog.

"Just one of many things that makes you special" insisted the Captain and wrote something to that effect on the comic. He handed it back and promised the boy's parents he wouldn't tell anyone before the Camera man walked back in and took the picture.

###

 **Themyscira**

Diana growled as she was once again forced on the sidelines well her sisters went to battle. The attacks of the Thanagar were increasing. The Hawk people were bloodthirsty, savage, creatures. Her sisters should not be fighting them alone but yet her mother refused to give her leave. Diana was the daughter of the Queen but her place was not in the palace. The Amazons were a proud warrior race and Diana herself was no different. She should be on the front lines battling the demons not cooped up behind the palace walls. Perhaps she should be more careful what she wished for.

###

 **Atlantis**

Atlanna could not help but let the shame fill her, not of the child's existence or even the act that created him but of what she was about to do... or rather not do. Her parents were bundling up the child in a cloth.

"We must conceal his birth my daughter" Spoke Atlanna's mother, trying to make the 17 year old girl understand "You are promised to Namor. Your union with him will unite all the kingdoms of our moon. Peace will rain eternal... but this" she motioned at the sleeping babe "could threaten all that. If it were discovered you had a child without aid of the promised king... it is not safe for the boy here"

"He will be safe on Midgard" her father assured "with his own kind, with his father"

###

 **Purgatory**

Deep in the Archives of Asgard Loki sat at a table next to his friend the kitsune. He always did enjoy the company of the fox demons. He was after all the god of mischief and they were masters of mischief and tricks.

Still Loki scowled as he read over a scroll "These Time Lords of the Paradox Universe are an arrogant breed. They believed their advanced technology and minor manipulation of the Time Vortex gives their pitifully mortal lives meaning. They think themselves gods instead of our playthings"

"Your brother would probably skin your hide if he heard you say that" snickered the kitsune

Loki scuffed but subconsciously looked around the library before going back to his pile of books and scrolls. He flipped through the archives, studying up on his dear brother's favored toys and trying to figure out what was so special about mortals.

Things had been so much better between himself and his brother since he was yet again reincarnated. However the great muscle headed god of thunder was taking the duties of elder brother far more seriously then he ever had in the past. Although this was nice at times it could also get annoying and was naturally a great inconvenience. Much like death itself no?

Death was indeed nothing more then an inconvenience to an immortal. Something that although annoying could be tolerated for those powerful enough. The bodies of gods, demons, elves, elementals, Daedra, dragons, and alike were not made up of atoms or such feeble specks of matter. It was energy, a solid shell made out entirely of thought. When a soul was new or weak it was the parents that hardened the energy to give the soul a body but after that first birthing an immortal learned how to restructure energy themselves to take on another shape. This same logic meant it wasn't that hard to build yourself a body of your own if the shell became fatally wounded. You just needed to find a safe place and concentrate. It should only take a second... months... a few years at the most... maybe a century. It really only mattered how skilled you were at the concept and if you had the strength to pull it off.

There was of course the chance that without the protective casing your soul could be captured or even devoured. A fairly large chance actually as the creatures that lived in the Realm of Spirits, just a hop away from purgatory, cared very little for the souls of gods and other immortals. Such beings were left to their own devices after death and offered no protection.

Loki had been too injured. His power drained. He didn't have enough energy to spare to craft himself a new body. He had tried to hide and recharge himself but that couldn't be done. There are dangerous things looking for lost little souls in the realm between life and death. Loki was found by his adoptive mother and his soul, too weak to speak let alone protest such an idea, was pulled into her. He was allowed to incubate. For her to shape him a body as if he was some whelp.

He was born again in the traditional manner but this time from a woman who loved him. He was still a Frost Giant and would always be such but at least he was actually born of the only mother that mattered to him. Of his adoptive family she was the only one he could never hate... and she was now his proper mother of her own choosing.

This childhood was... different then his first. Loki was... loved by his family. His father took the time to teach Loki where his brother played with the babe that was Loki and continued to do so as he got older. It was demeaning for one of the most powerful spell casters in the universe to be treated as a child but it did have its advantages. Apparently sacrificing his life to save Asgard and with his dying breath apologizing to his brother had earned him some kind of redemption with his family. It wasn't as if this was the first time he'd done that but... it was the only time that matter. Loki truly didn't expect his soul to survive to the next body with how pitifully weak it had become as a result of the battle. He had used a good deal of life energy to protect Thor of all people.

Loki was once again a Prince of Asgard but he was explained of his greater purpose by his father. The reason dear old dad had taken with him a small weak babe that had been abandoned in the frost giants' temple. Loki was the rightful king of the Frost Giants, something of which he long since knew and taken advantage of in the past. His father explained that although the throne of Asgard was promised to Thor in a sense Loki had a greater purpose. He was an instrument of peace to bring prosperity to both races. He tried to explain it in a way that did not make it sound like he was to be a puppet king. Sitting on a plastic throne as Thor pulled his strings. Odin said all he wanted of Loki was to insure everlasting peace instead of the wars that plagued their lands. Of course he did not fail to make a jab that many of those wars were Loki's own campaigns. Odin was still... Odin. Not a gentle warm man but a practical one, a manipulating old coot, but at least now he was paying attention to Loki.

Loki heard the little kitsune beside him groan and naturally found such a sound odd considering their location. If there was one thing those little foxes loved it was knowledge, secrets in particular, and the Asgardian archive was full of them.

Looking up Loki joined the kitsune in a groan of despair. Walking over to them was none other then the god of Thunder himself. The muscle bound meat head glared at the fox before turning his eyes on Loki.

"Didn't Father forbid you from galavanting with demons?"

"I hardly consider sitting quietly in the library 'galavanting' dear brother" Loki smiled

"Really?" The fox blinked "I thought this was foreplay" then giggled at Thor's expression. Kitsune couldn't stop themselves from making such jokes and playing the most delightful of tricks. The god of mischief felt a natural kinship with the realms greatest pranksters.

Thor sighed "Your not supposed to bring anyone in here. Asgardian law forbids it"

"Surely such rules could not include the Grand Prince of the Inugami" The kit puffed up his chest to proudly display his complete lack of muscle. Like Loki the fox was a spell caster, though the kit was trained in physical combat he wasn't that good at it.

"Asgard seeks no quarrel with Lord Sesshomaru but finding his heir has snuck into the heart of our land to rummage through our archives may be taken as an act of aggression"

"Well... I am only adopted" The kit grinned

"Shippo" Thor glared

"Okay, okay I'm going but just so you know Loki's welcome at my palace anytime... well except when InuYasha's in heat. Then he tends to get cranky around guests as they often require Father's attention. They take away valuable 'dick in ass' time" Shippo snickered

Loki grinned "I'm sure when you go into heat you won't find it so funny"

"I'm much too powerful to end up someone's dick toy" Shippo glared "Just watch my fangs will soon bleed and I'll use their venom to mark an entire harem for myself. Don't worry Loki you'll be the first mate I take"

"I'm honored" Loki rolled his eyes

Before Thor could express his outrage at the thought the kitsune vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Relax brother" Loki spoke quickly but in a bored tone "I have encountered future versions of the kit well wondering the mortalverse. He is in fact a submissive. He will never have the ability to mark a mate much less add me to a harem"

"Regardless he should not have such desires towards a Prince of Asgard" Thor glared

Loki shrugged, it was completely harmless and not all that uncommon for demons to make such a declaration to him... maybe that's what bothered Odin so much about his friendship with them. It's not like Loki would ever permit such a union and he was more then powerful enough to stop a demon if they lost themselves to their instincts and tried to take him by force... of course just because he wasn't willing to mate with a demon didn't mean he was against an occasional 'roll in the hay'.

To distract his brother Loki pulled out a scroll he found a few hours earlier. He opened his mouth then shut it "I was about to ask what you knew about the Paradox Universe but seeing as that would require reading I doubt it would tickle your fancy" ignoring the look his brother was giving him at the playful jab "It was a fluke really. One of those minor dimensions that spring into existence is a buzz with life. It is a crossover, an intersect of existing universes, in this case... all of them. Their Midgard is actually pretty interesting as well. It is a separate planet from Earth and given quite the high amount of praise by the universe's Time Lords. Apparently the world and it's moons are key to the defeat of the Reapers. Those tin ships not the 'guiding your soul to the afterlife' kind mortals get. Most forms of life exist in this dimension. It seems pack full of prancing little mortals" Loki grinned

"Am I right to assume you wish to vist this universe of the mortal realm?" Thor raised an eyebrow

"Well... I am, as your favorite mortals dub, a 'teenager'-"

"You barely qualify as such"

"Therefore" Loki ignored the not so playful jab at his youthful body "it is only natural I give my hand at a few adventures, no? You dragged me on quite a few last time I was this age"

"As that went so well last time" Thor sighed

"Not everything you did with me back then was a mistake brother" Loki assured "In fact those were some of the best memories I had... when you weren't making jest at my expense and belittling all the hard work I took with my studies"

"Trying to guilt me into doing what you want?"

"Brother truly, do you think me capable of such a thing?"

Thor just looked at him


End file.
